Eternidades Volátiles
by Madame Poulain
Summary: El mundo es un pañuelo.Sólo bastó unos instantes en una estación, para darse cuenta, de lo que dejaron atrás…Mirada castaña, mirada esmeralda, ambas arrepentidas por el pasado, y lamentados por su presente.Y después de todo… ¿el reencuentro como sería?
1. Eternamente olvidado

Las horas pasan, al igual que los días, los años, los siglos…Tiempo...Tanto tiempo sin verse. Por cobardes, se perdieron lo más maravilloso de la vida. Por orgullosos, sacrificaron un futuro lleno de dicha y plenitud….El mundo es un pañuelo, tan chico para el universo y el espacio. Sólo bastó unos instantes en una estación, para darse cuenta, de lo que dejaron atrás…Mirada castaña, mirada esmeralda, ambas arrepentidas por el pasado, y lamentados por su presente. Y después de todo… ¿el reencuentro como sería?

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son solamente de la güera Jotaká. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para jugar con mi imaginación. **

* * *

**-Eternidades volátiles-**

*******

_-De un olvido y un quizás-_

**10:48 am**

Un quizás, un tal vez, un adiós, un hasta luego, o un hasta nunca, en realidad jamás supieron cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras estando juntos, ya no recuerdan qué dijeron en su despedida, sólo recuerdan un par de lágrimas saladas y las imágenes de verse partir cada uno para lados opuestos, siguiendo cada quien un camino diferente, una vereda donde el otro ya no estaría presente, sólo un recuerdo sería, un hermoso recuerdo que permanecería grabado en su corazón, si éste también no se lograba olvidar.

-Ginevra.

Un instante fugaz en su mente, una imagen difuminada que no emite mas que destellos olvidados en una memoria donde ya no hay cavidad para el amor, donde los colores se vuelven matices oscuros dentro de un baúl lleno de memorias que en su tiempo fueron azules como el agua, rosas como las flores y verdes como los ojos de él.

Atrás quedaban los días juntos, las noches estrelladas en las que se abrazaban, los atardeceres junto al lago, las risas entre comidas, los secretos compartidos, las peleas que terminaban en etéreas reconciliaciones, atrás todo quedaba. Un pasado que jamás volvería, un presente que no se vivía y un futuro que no sabía que le aguardaría. A lo mejor, lo que estaba destinado para ella era la soledad. Una soledad tan abrumadora como las noches en vela junto a la ventana de su recámara, una soledad que la acompañaría mientras ella no se decidiera a cambiar.

Pero al terminar la jornada laboral, tomar el autobús hacia su casa [costumbre que adoptó desde hace varios años] y abrir la puerta, el dolor cambiaba y se convertía en una radiante sonrisa para abrir sus brazos y correr para cargar a su pequeña niña pelirroja de seis años, una niña que desde el primer momento en que la vio se convirtió en la razón de su existir. Una niña que le robó el corazón, una pequeña es que es tan igual a ella, es como una copia suya, tan parecidas y tan diferentes, porque ella es especial, ella es cariño, ella es amor, ternura y dulzura, ella es felicidad.

Una hermosa niña de seis años, pelirroja, con ojos grandes y castaños como los de Ginny, con la piel tan blanca y nívea como la leche, y unas preciosas facciones en su carita, que bien podría confundirse con un ángel la pequeña, y con una estatura un poco grande para su edad, es alta como su padre, como el hombre muggle que se topó al salir de una tienda de relojes hace más de diez años.

Ginny nunca se arrepintió de haberse casado con él, siempre supo que fue un buen hombre y la quería mucho, pero algunas veces, mientras meditaba entre las sombras de su habitación, se preguntaba si hubiese sido feliz si en su lugar estuviera Harry. La llama de la esperanza siempre estuvo prendida y no se extinguió, jamás se extinguiría pero ella bien sabía que la esperanza nunca muere, lo que muere es la posibilidad de hacer posible algo que nunca sucederá.

No lo negaba, era agradable estar con su marido pero en su vida no existía la felicidad, eso le había sido negado hace mucho tiempo, hace dieciséis años, cuando lo vio por última vez, cuando le dijo adiós. Ahora las risas eran para él, los buenos momentos, los regalos, los secretos, las miradas cariñosas, los instantes, las comidas en el restaurant donde celebran su aniversario de casados, las salidas al parque mientras ven jugar a su hija en los columpios, lo abrazos, las tomadas de manos, los besos y la intimidad ahora son para su esposo, ahora y siempre sería así.

**10:52 am**

-¿Ginevra, me estás escuchando?- La voz penetrante de la mujer que le hablaba se quedó clavada en sus tímpanos y logró sacudirla haciéndola regresar al mundo real.

-Si, disculpe ¿qué me decía?- Mientras la mente de la pelirroja vagaba por un mar repleto de remembranzas vacías, la voz parlante de alguien emitía sonidos que se colaban entre sus oídos pero que su cerebro no lograba retener.

-Necesito que lleves estos documentos a ésta dirección, y quiero que lo hagas ahora- La agraviante habladora dejó de emitir palabras, se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación y salió, extinguiéndose con ella el taconeo incesante de sus zapatillas. El crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea le emitió una agradable recarga de calor.

Ginny se levantó de su asiento, tomó los documentos, bolso y abrigo. Por un instante dudó de ir al lugar a donde le había indicado su jefa. Estaba harta de sus constantes regaños, gritos e histerias, quería mandar todo al carajo y salir a la calle, respirar y comenzar a vivir de nuevo, pero la voz de la razón hizo acto de presencia indicándole que tenía trabajo que cumplir.

Y aunque es una exitosa redactora de noticias en el Profeta, ella quiere escribir artículos distintos a las frivolidades que se le antojan a su jefa, Ginny desea ser corresponsal de Quidditch pero para eso, antes debe de pasar por esa etapa, y lo acepta, sabe que algún día logrará su cometido.

Antes de salir decide echar un vistazo desde su ventana a la calle. Remueve un poco las cortinas y observa el mundo de afuera, un mundo donde él se encuentra, un mundo que la invita a salir. Ve como un viento eleva las hojas de los sauces que se extienden en línea recta en la avenida, las hojas secas por la llegada del otoño flotan uno, dos, tres metros sobre el cielo, hacen círculos y figuras inconexas mientras la ventisca las sigue elevando hacia lo infinito, se van volviendo un punto tan pequeño, tan mínimo, hasta desaparecer completamente de su visión.

Respira profundamente, se alisa el abrigo negro que ya tiene puesto, gira la perilla de la puerta, sale, baja las escaleras, voltea a ver si alguien la observa, por fin llega a la planta baja, abre lo que es la entrada principal y sale al mundo exterior. Afuera existe un mundo por explorar.

**11:03 am**

*********  
**

_-De una monotonía y un instante fugaz-_

**10:56 am**

Una habitación cerrada por cuatro paredes y una puerta es ahora su mundo, una habitación donde ha permanecido los últimos dieciséis años de su vida, una habitación que lo ha visto hacer tantas cosas como reír, susurrar cosas a nadie en específico, pensar, meditar y hasta llorar, llorar por algo que pudo haber sido y no lo fue, por algo que quedó en el pasado y que nunca jamás se podrá volver realidad.

Recuerdos en sepia donde los colores se fueron degradando segundo tras segundo, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora y día tras día hasta llegar a acumular años y cumplir más de un a década, los colores se perdieron y dieron paso al negro y café.

Habían hecho tantos planes juntos, tantas esperanzas en el futuro, un futuro que nunca llegó y se extinguió. Hacía tantos años que no la veía, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido como una estrella fugaz pero a la vez tan lento como la erosión de las piedras, que su rostro, tal vez, de su mente se estaba disolviendo como una niebla que se desvanece tan ligeramente con la llegada del sol, pero lo que nunca olvidaría era su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que desde siempre lo había cautivado, tal vez su mente la podría olvidar pero su corazón siempre la recordaría.

**11:00 am**

-¡Hola mi amor!- La voz chillona de su esposa se expandió por todo el pequeño cubículo.

-Hola Cho- Con tan solo oírla hablar, el aburrimiento y frustración se apoderaron de Harry, como detestaba las mañanas en que su esposa iba a verlo, según ella solo pasaba a saludar, pero para Harry era ir a fastidiar. Llevaba tantos años junto a ella pero todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a sus manías. Y pensar que todo eso lo pudo haber evitado si tan sólo hubiese tenido el suficiente valor y hubiera hablado con Ginny después de derrotar a Voldemort, pero todo quedó postergado para después como quedó postergada su felicidad, ahora ya nada podría hacer.

Se había casado hace tanto tiempo con Cho, que ya ni recordaba cuantos años llevaba a su lado. Era una rutina vivir con ella, era rutina verla, dormir con ella, tomarla de la mano mientras salían a caminar por las calles londinenses, ver juntos el televisor mientras esperaban a que se calentara la cena en el microondas, llevarla al mejor restaurant de la ciudad los domingos por la noche, todo era rutina, era como un círculo que día tras día se cerraba y lo atrapaba a él, lo dejaba encerrado y ya no podía salir, no había podido salir desde hace mucho tiempo.

Las manías de su esposa ya eran tradición en su vida, verla llorar cuando debería de reír, reír cuando debería llorar, comerse las uñas para después lamentarse, cepillarse el pelo cien veces todas las noches e irlo a visitar todos los días a las once en punto-ni un segundo más ni uno menos-de la mañana sólo para verlo. En cambio, los silencios por parte de él, en un principio la molestaban pero después se volvieron incuestionables, tanto como sus salidas nocturnas todas las noches, escucharlo arrancar el motor del automóvil, ponerlo en marchar y empezar una carrera, una carrera contra el tiempo, una carrera que quién sabe a dónde lo llevaba mientras ella se quedaba en casa, sola y derramando lágrimas.

La intimidad había pasado a segundo lugar, quedando relegada, las noches de los primeros años de casados quedaron olvidadas en algún lugar lejano del pasado, en el presente sólo existían pequeños roces de mano en público y un leve choque de mejillas como beso de despedida, ya no la tocaba desde hace meses, había contado los días pero perdió la cuenta con el transcurrir del tiempo, eso era lo de menos, ella quería volver a tenerlo cerca, a sentirlo suyo, aunque nunca lo fue y la espera se hacía larga, eterna como sus constantes silencios, una espera que parecía no tener fin.

Y así era su vida desde hace cinco mil ochocientos cuarenta y tres días, equivalentes a dieciséis años, tanto tiempo desperdiciado en una relación estúpida pero a la que él se había sometido. Su día comenzaba en su casa pero lo pasaba en su oficina en el Cuartel de Aurores o si no en sus misiones, tal vez, si estaba de buenas podría soportar a su esposa, ya no le importaba si la hería o no, las consideraciones se acabaron hace mucho tiempo.

-Cho, tengo que ir a un lugar, luego te veo.

-Pero Harry yo…

La voz de la joven oriental quedó extinguida tras cerrar Harry la puerta de su oficina. Salir afuera fue como un respiro. Tenía que alejarse de su rutina y hacer algo distinto. Decidió dar un paseo por el mundo muggle y se encaminó hacia la estación del metro londinense.

**11:03 am**

*****  
**

_-De una mirada furtiva y un cruce de caminos-_

Gente extraña y que nunca había visto en su vida iba y venía entre los andenes del metro de la ciudad. Se dirigía hacia un lugar dentro del mundo mágico pero para alejarse de la rutina decidió pasear entre los muggles. Allí, confundiéndose entre ellos, tal vez lograría capturar un poco de esencia perdida y los colores en su vida volverían a brillar, tal vez la rutina se volvería interesante y la soledad su mejor compañera.

Roce contra roce, mano contra mano, tic tac, el tiempo avanza pero no para ella. El tiempo se detuvo hace muchos años, los segundos se hicieron horas y las horas, días; los días, meses y los meses años, los años se volvieron décadas y las ilusiones se estancaron en un pozo sin fondo, donde fueron cayendo a una velocidad abismal y seguirían cayendo sin parar. Pero su reloj biológico no se detuvo, siguió avanzando e hizo estragos en ella. Su mirada perdió el brillo que alguna vez tuvo, su pelo, rojo cereza se oscureció un poco y se lo cortó, ya no lo tenía largo, su estatura se elevó, haciéndola crecer pero con el pasar del tiempo se encorvó y aquellas facciones tan tiernas y dulces se convirtieron en algo más maduro.

¿Y él como estaría? ¿Habría cambiado? ¿O seguiría siendo como aquel adolescente de diecisiete años, como era cuando lo vio por última vez? Quizá seguiría conservando su rebelde cabello, quizá habría crecido un poco más, quizá…

Durante los primeros años, a diario lo veía en alguna foto del Profeta, pero esa costumbre la fue perdiendo, no había visto ni siquiera una foto suya desde hace trece años, ¿cómo se las había ingeniado para no topárselo en ningún lugar si los dos vivían en el mismo mundo, en la misma ciudad, en el mismo entorno? Eso ni ella lo sabía. Tal era su deseo por no volver a verlo nunca que siempre contó con la suerte para no encontrárselo en algún lugar del inmenso Londres, pero ahora era distinto. El tiempo había pasado y la experiencia de la vida le decía que por una última vez volvería a verlo, aunque no quisiera, o aunque quisiera, la vida le concedería un instante para volver a verlo, tal vez no ahora, tal vez mañana, o quizá cuando fuera una anciana, pero volvería a observarlo, y podría por última vez, mirar esos ojos que tanto anhelaba volver a contemplar; y si tenía un poco de suerte, volvería sentirlo suyo.

En alguna otra parte, muy cerca de donde se encontraba Ginny, Harry volteaba a ver molesto a la persona que pasó empujándolo. Fue un simple roce pero bastó para hacerlo enojar, con el humor que últimamente lo acompañaba a todos lados.

Ahogándose entre el mar de gente, se fue caminando entre pasillos iluminados por las lámparas que emitían una luz blanca cegadora, que lastimaba a sus ojos. Se acomodó los lentes, vio su reloj y siguió caminando, perdiéndose entre el gentío. Esos pasillos subterráneos se habían convertido en su segunda casa, porque tantas veces iba a ese lugar en sus paseos que ya era costumbre comprarle a la señora del estante algún caramelo para los niños que se topaba en el trayecto. Anhelaba tanto tener un hijo, una niña que tuviese los ojos verdes y una melena pelirroja, ansiaba tanto que se pareciera a ella, pero era un deseo imposible, algo sin sentido y tarde o temprano Cho le pediría un hijo y se lo tendría que dar, sería un niño al que querría mucho, le cumpliría todos sus caprichos, lo tomaría de la mano al cruzar la calle, le compraría caramelos y le sonreiría cada vez que él quisiera llorar, pero no tendría la cabellera pelirroja.

Cabellera pelirroja como la Ginny, como el amor de su vida. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Cómo sería ahora? ¿Seguiría siendo igual de testaruda? Tanto tiempo sin verla, sin saber de ella, sin encontrársela en alguna jardinera de los parques perdidos de la ciudad a los que tanto le gustaba ir. Tal vez tendría el cabello más largo, o más corto, a lo mejor lo peinaba de otra forma, quizá ahora si le gustara llevar zapatillas. Detalles tan pequeños que no conocía de ella, que se había perdido, ahora, a lo mejor no le gustaría el chocolate, o los aretes se los seguiría comprando en los puestos de chucherías en los que acostumbraba comprar. Le gustaría volver a conocer todo de ella, empezar a formar parte de su vida, tratarla como una amiga para después hacerla su novia y formar juntos la familia que tanto desea, verse reflejado en su mirada almendrada…

**11:18 am**

Los pequeños caprichos de su jefa ya tenían hasta la coronilla a Ginny, cada vez exigía más cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, pero todo lo cumplía al pie de letra y con sonrisa enorme sólo para poderse volver corresponsal, algo que deseaba con todo su corazón, su único sueño que sí podría volverse realidad, única ilusión a la que se aferraba desesperadamente y a la que no renunciaba aunque el cielo se estuviera cayendo en pedazos. Ahora, su última tontería era que ella tenía que ir al otro lado de la ciudad a entregar unos papeles sobre la invasión china en el mercado de la moda, cosas tan superficiales por las cuales ella no se interesaba.

Contaba con más de una hora para llegar a su destino, el tiempo, por primera vez, era su aliado, hubiera llegado más rápido si se hubiera aparecido pero quiso caminar entre la gente común para despejarse y conocer un poco más de los muggles. Se sentía tan libre caminar por algo que no eran sus rumbos, por un lugar por dónde él quizá caminara.

Bajó el último escalón que la conduciría hacia los andenes del metro, un niño pasó corriendo y la empujó, ella sonrió porque le recordó a los inquietos de sus hermanos en la niñez. Observaba su alrededor mientras caminaba. Notó como una señora le vendía unos caramelos a un señor, a alguien que le recordaba tanto a Harry, pero éste se encontraba de espaldas y del otro lado de los andenes robándole la oportunidad de verle el rostro. Una punzada en el corazón le indicó que ese día sería distinto, algo sucedería. Siguió admirando su entorno. Personas con abrigos y portafolios se dirigían a sus trabajos, niños con uniformes que iban a sus escuelas, como su pequeña.

Se paró en el límite del andén, en la raya que indicaba la frontera entre la vía del metro y ella. Varias personas hicieron lo mismo, en la espera de la llegada del transporte. Mientras se ajustaba el listón de su abrigo, en una fracción de segundo, alzó su mirada y después de tanto tiempo, de tantos años, de ver transcurrir las horas con una lentitud abrumadora en la espera de algún instante especial en su vida, por fin se hacía realidad, por fin vislumbraba lo que pudo haber sido, al fin _lo vio. _

**11:26 am**

**11:16 am**

Paseos al metro subterráneo se hicieron rutina en su vida, al igual que varios momentos como el convivir con su esposa todas las noches y mañanas, las tardes eran designadas para cosas más divertidas y útiles, al fin que su vida se le hacía eterna y sólo en momentos como ese volvía a recordar lo que es vivir.

Observa a todos los transeúntes que van de acá para allá entre los pasillos, caminando con lentitud o rapidez, con inquietud o quizás con desgano, al igual que él, o a lo mejor algún otro tiene la misma manía que Harry, la de viajar a diario en metro solo por gusto, sólo por salir de la invariabilidad.

Tantas caras mezcladas como si se tratasen de una sopa gigante de habitantes humanos dentro de una olla que sería el mundo. Miles de historias que escriben a diario esos seres, relacionadas con el pasado, tomando decisiones que en el futuro afectaran o viviendo el presente a mil por hora. ¡Quién sabe! Podría ser que aquel hombre con saco color beige y que lleva bajo el brazo un folder color negro se dirija hacia su casa para recibir en sus brazos a su pequeña hija de cuatro años; o aquella otra mujer rubia que carga a un bebé de no más de un año valla hacia la salida para ir al encuentro de su esposo; tal vez ese niño que lleva entre sus manos las pequeñas manitas de su hermana, la lleve a la heladería por un mantecado con muchas chispas de chocolates. Harry nunca llegaría a conocer la vida de esas personas pero se podría imaginar su vida.

El azabache se topó con la señora de los caramelos. Le compró una bolsa de dulces de cajeta, sus favoritos. Los guardó en alguna parte de su saco y retomó su camino. Al salir del subterráneo se encontraría por lo menos a dos niños a las que les gustaría probar esas confituras y les alegrarían por un momento la vida. Tomó uno, se lo metió a la boca, probaría su teoría de que un dulce puede endulzar hasta los momentos más tristes y aburridos; y se paró en el límite de los andenes con el metro.

Y la rutina se hizo una ilusión de la cual logró salir para poder mirar de nuevo a aquella persona que cambió el curso de su existir. Por fin _la vio._

**11:26 am**

El corazón de Ginny latía a mil latidos por segundo -o eso creía ella- y sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir del pecho. El tiempo se congeló y ni el zumbido de un mosquito que pasaba por allí logró sacarla del limbo en que se encontraba estancada.

Ni las advertencias de su madre de que en cualquier momento se podía encontrar con Harry ni las largas peroratas de Hermione sobre como reaccionar si lo llegaba a ver algún día le sirvieron en ese instante. No supo cómo actuar ni qué hacer, su mente estaba en blanco y un temblor la tomó desprevenida. Los nervios le estaban destrozando su cuerpo y le escurría sudor de las manos.

Vio vislumbrada como una película corta su vida junto a él. Sus recuerdos la instalaron en el momento en que Harry le pidió que fuera su novia. Ella creía que cuando llegara ese día, lloraría de alegría pero lo único que atinó hacer fue sonreír, sonreír como nunca en su vida lo hizo y lo volvería hacer. De pronto, todo cambió y se vio sentada frente a la chimenea de Gryffindor junto a Harry. Él la estrechaba entre sus brazos mientras ella le contaba de cómo Snape había logrado sacarla de quicio, su novio sólo reía con los comentarios ácidos de la pelirroja hacia el profesor. Y por más que trató de no pensar en la ocasión en que terminaron no pudo lograrlo. Era inevitable no asociar a Harry con lágrimas y noches de insomnio. Rememoró aquel día. Los quejidos de la gente, los sollozos y lamentaciones, susurros y palabras que se batían en el lugar por el funeral de Dumbledore se hacían insonoras al estar junto a Harry escuchando la excusa de su rompimiento, algo tan tonto y vacío como la botella de agua que se encontraba tirada en sus pies. No entendía que sólo por protegerla era capaz de alejarla de su lado. Ella no quería un protector más como sus hermanos, lo que quería era un novio, alguien con quien compartir todo lo bueno y lo malo. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, pugnando por salir en cualquier momento pero no derramó ni una sola. No dejaría que la viera quebrarse en ese momento, aguantaría y lloraría todo lo que quisiera pero a solas en su habitación. Un adiós fue lo último que se dijeron y se dirían en mucho tiempo. Cada uno tomó rumbos distintos, sus destinos se separaron para no volverse a juntar jamás, o quizá si.

En algún lugar de su corazón lo que se quebró hace tanto tiempo volvió a unirse de nuevo y latir desbocadamente, como no lo sentía latir en mucho tiempo.

Todo lo que había vivido durante dieciséis años quedó olvidado y Ginny ocupó completamente su mente. No sonreía en mucho tiempo y ahora por fin un amago del gesto feliz se extendía en sus labios.

Ni aquella sombría tarde en que se dijeron adiós fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para desplazar el recuerdo de la enorme sonrisa de Ginny al escuchar pronunciar las palabras de "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" de parte suya. Nunca olvidaría su sonrisa tierna, sus manos pequeñas que lo abrazaban y la tibieza de su mejilla al rozar la suya, sus grandes ojos castaños, vivaces y traviesos que lo escrutaban dirigiéndola la mejor de las miradas que alguna vez pudieron dirigirle, una mirada de amor sincero y limpio, algo que no volvería a encontrar en ninguna mujer.

Se preguntaba que cómo pudo haber sido tan despistado como para no darse cuenta que esa niña pecosa que le sonreía tímidamente detrás de los libros, esa muchachita pelirroja que se desmoronaba con decir "Hola", que Ginevra Molly Weasley, la hermana pequeña de su mejor amiga llegaría a ser el amor de su vida, la persona que llenaría todas sus ilusiones y lo volvería un loco sobre protector, al grado de alejarla de su lado para que Voldemort no le hiciera daño.

Tarde se había dado cuenta que el cariño expresado en simples acciones como saludarla o mirarla en las visitas a la Madriguera se convertiría en algo tan grande que no le alcanzaría un corazón para amarla. Un amor que lo pilló desprevenido y del cual no supo en qué preciso momento comenzó a sentir. Tal vez fue su cohibida sonrisa lo que lo cautivo, o su valentía de Weasley o su carácter, si no logró descifrar el momento en que quedó prendado de ella menos lograría saber qué fue exactamente lo que lo enamoró.

Y no había día de Merlín que no se recriminara por no haber hablado con ella y preguntado si quería volver con él, después de derrotar al Innombrable. Un futuro a su lado se le escapó de las manos como el agua y no pudo retenerla, tenía que dejarla partir para que pudiera ser feliz al lado de otro que no fuera él.

Una descarga eléctrica los recorrió a los dos y saltaron chispas. Los dos jurarían que la tierra tembló en el exacto momento en que sus miradas chocaron. Verde contra almendra se atraían como imanes. Las mariposas que dejaron de sentir hace tiempo volvieron a aflorar sus sentidos y les licuó las piernas descolocándoles el mundo.

-¡GINNY!

Pero el instante fue efímero, tal como su relación, risas, abrazos, besos y destinos entrelazados por su amor. La niña pecosa y pelirroja que alguna vez se apenaba con ver a Harry Potter y ahora convertida en mujer se diluyó entre tanta gente metiéndose en el primer vagón abierto del metro que vio.

Ninguno de los dos captó cuando fue que llegó el transporte. Toda la gente se aglomeraba en las entradas a los vagones y entre tanta multitud, Ginny pudo perderse. Entró en el primer habitáculo abierto que vio e hizo caso omiso del grito de Harry. Quiso ponerse a salvo de la mirada esmeralda de él, de su corazón y del amor que siempre le juraría y lo logró.

El metro se puso en marcha llevándose consigo a una pelirroja al borde del colapso nervioso, con el mundo temblándole y metiéndosele por la nariz hasta el mosquito que desde un principio la rondó.

Sonrió. Sonrió como aquella vez en que se hicieron novios y aunque fue una sonrisa mal iluminada por la desaparición de un anhelo pudo volver a hacerlo.

Lo había vuelto a ver de nuevo y nunca le pareció más guapo que ahora y también más lejano. Su sueño de una vida compartida con el amor de su vida se decoloró por completó y no quedó ni un leve negro pardo que la iluminara.

**11:28 am**

Harry se desmoronó al ver que el tren partía junto a Ginny. Por más que corría por los pasillos, subió y bajó escaleras para cruzar al otro lado, no pudo alcanzarla. Un grito de rabia lo sacudió y captó la atención de la gente, pero él ni se inmutó. Lágrimas surcaron su rostro y comenzó a andar de nuevo, pero ahora sentía que lo que años atrás se había roto y por un instante volvió a unirse desaparecía por completo anulando para siempre su capacidad de amar como alguna vez lo hizo.

Tal vez en otras vidas su amor tuviera una oportunidad y los dos aprenderían que las oportunidades vienen como brisa y se van como agua, que si no las tomaban al punto las perderían. Tal vez sabrían perdonarse mutuamente, ella le perdonaría su cobardía por no haber luchado por su amor y él le perdonaría su orgullo.

En algún lugar remoto de la caja de los recuerdos quedaban grabados las risas y abrazos, besos y caricias, susurros y adioses. Y si llegaría el momento en que se abriera de nuevo tal vez ese "adiós" lograría convertirse en un "hola" eterno.

* * *

**N/A**:Si. Ya sé, acabo de publicar en mi otro fic, pero es que no me pude resistir a subir este one-shot. Es el más largo que he hecho, créanme, tengo fics largos que aquí no he publicado y los capitulos no son tan largos como este fic, por eso mismo me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, aunque me emocioné tanto imaginándomelos, no sé porqué pero es mi fic favorito, no es de mi pareja preferida y para colmo termina triste pero aún así me fascina.

También no sé que me traigo con esta pareja que me está empezando a fascinar y vi que en el foro donde me la vivo no hay muchas historias acerca de esta pareja, decidí contribuir un poco. La idea me surgió porque mi mejor amiga está traumada con una película anime que se llama "Cinco metros por segundo", apenas la vi hace como un mes y me gustó tanto que me inspiró para hacer este one-shot. Sé que está muy díficil de creer que esto ocurra, ya se como acaba en realidad la saga, pero no me pude resistir a escribirlo.

Imaginemos que Harry y Ginny nunca hablaron después de que éste derrotara a Voldemort, que ella no lo buscó ni él tampoco, que Harry se casó con Cho [ya sé que estoy bien loca] y que Ginny con un muggle, en un principio puse a Neville pero no me convenció mucho, así que lo cambié. Siempre quise ver qué sucedería si ellos nunca hubiesen vuelto, me imagino que cada quien haría su vida, y aunque me dolió escribir que ella ya tenía una hoja y no era precisamente de Harry, lo tuve que hacer para darle un podo de drama al asunto.

Muchas gracias a **Yani** que me convenció para que publicara acá mi fic, ya que en el foro no le fue muy bien que digamos, y me daba miedo publicarlo, que tonta xD. Y también muchas gracias por el summary, por cierto, ella fue la que tan amablemente lo hizo.

Ya saben, si llegaron hasta acá, déjenme un review, aunque sea pequeño y así sabré que no fue todo en vano.

Muchas gracias.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 18/04/09**


	2. Desempolvando memorias

Para Yani, que la hizo de Beta [muchas gracias], para Krisy, por su compleaños atrasado, para todas las chicas del foro Chocolate y Menta. Gracias por todo su apoyo, espero les guste, y, de una vez les advierto, no es el final que querían, es peor, disculpen que no los haya dejado juntos. Lean hasta el final eh!

* * *

Y si la vida estuviera dispuesta a darte una segunda oportunidad ¿la aprovecharías? ¿O la dejarías pasar como tantas veces se dejan pasar? ¿Aceptarías al destino de nuevo?

Podría adoptarse el papel del conquistador, ver el horizonte y luchar por ser lo suficientemente merecedor de esa dicha, de esa oportunidad nueva. Se lograrían tantas ilusiones si se tomaran en cuenta los pequeños e insignificantes detalles que te da la vida, que te los arroja a tu destino, esperando que sean vistos y así ser aprovechados, para poder ser felices de nuevo. Detalles que permanecen ocultos, pugnando por salir, ser descubiertos y llevar a cabo la misión de la vida.

Porque a lo mejor no es cierto que el destino está escrito. Quizá el destino es una farsa, y la verdad es que la vida es inestable como el agua, que en un momento es sólida, pero al segundo, se puede evaporar, porque los que buscan encuentran, y los que encuentran es porque buscaron.

Ésta vez sería distinto, porque así tenía que ser. Y no iba a ser en otra vida, sino en ésta.

*******

El tiempo seguía siendo su enemigo mortal. Algunas canas ya le cubrían el pelo. No era vergonzoso como lo era para otras de sus compañeras de trabajo. Para ella, significaban una vida llena de lucha, en la que siempre trató de hacer feliz a su hija, olvidándose de ella misma. Y aunque fibras plateadas le cubrían su espesa cabellera, ella seguía conservando su toque de mujer imponente. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como en sus años escolares, y pretendientes no le faltaba desde que había muerto su esposo cuatro años atrás.

Ahora estaba sola, otra vez, como muchas veces lo estuvo. Sí, tenía a su hija, pero su hija no iba a ser su acompañante cuando ella partiera y formara su propia vida. Ginny ya no tenía a su compañero de vejez. Lo extrañaba y mucho, muchísimo. Con el pasar del tiempo fue aprendiendo a tenerle agradecimiento. Le agradeció haberla salvado de su soledad. Después vino el afecto, del afecto pasó al cariño y el cariño se tornó en amor. Lo llegó a amar, como se ama a un hogar, a un atardecer, a un viejo amigo; lo amó con todo lo que le fue posible amarlo, pero no lo amó con todo su ser, porque su esencia ya estaba olvidada en un baúl de recuerdos, su alma se había elevado, y andaba vagando por allí, entre los rincones de Hogwarts. Su corazón se lo había regalado al amor de su vida, otro hombre maravilloso que la hizo mujer, que le enseñó a amar; un hombre que le enseñó a vivir, pero así como le enseñó a vivir, también le enseñó a morir, y su ser se concentró en su hija, única y exclusiva persona que llegó a amar como amó al hombre de ojos verdes.

Creció. Su hija se estaba convirtiendo en una preciosa señorita. Cuatro años ya habían transcurrido con una inusual rapidez, cuatro años desde que lo vio en aquella mañana en la estación de metro, cuatros años que le quitaron el aliento pero le devolvieron la sonrisa… porque ya sonreía. Sonreía cada vez que veía a una adolescente tomada de la mano de su novio, cuando veía a una pareja besarse; y cuando su hija le contaba sobre un compañero que parecía no hacerle caso, pero al cual la muchacha adoraba… sonreía, porque la historia se repetía.

Y ahora, ya no buscaba excusas para no encontrar a Harry entre las páginas de revistas o de periódicos, donde todavía seguían hablando del niño que vivió. Compraba cualquier papel que hablara de él, porque aunque lo seguía tras hojas enceradas de folletos, revistas y periódicos, lo buscaba, con ahínco y anhelo, con esperanza, y añorando verlo en persona. Lo buscaba en su mente, en sus recuerdos de su adolescencia, en su corazón donde seguía tan clavado como la primera vez, lo buscaba en la sonrisa de su niña, de su pequeña, porque esa sonrisa… era exactamente igual a la de él.

De repente le vino a la mente una idea descabellada, una pregunta que no se la había hecho antes, una pregunta que podría originar nuevas esperanzas y también destruirlas. ¿Y que pasaría si lo volviera a ver, como aquella vez en la estación subterránea? ¿Volvería a suceder?

Lo más seguro es que no. Porque el mundo es muy grande, no es del tamaño de un pañuelo, como su hija suele repetírselo seguidamente. Porque las casualidades no entran en su vida, no ahora que ya tiene cuarenta años y en su existencia a ocurrido de todo. No, ahora ya no puede creer en las eventualidades de la vida.

-Mami.

Una niña pelirroja y con una sonrisa radiante entró en la alcoba de su madre. Corrió y salvó la distancia que las separaba, brincó sobre la cama y abrazó a Ginny con sus pequeños brazos. La mujer también la abrazó y besó sus mejillas.

-Hola, mi niña.

-Mami, ¿me puedes contar esa historia que tanto me gusta, esa donde la muchachita consigue el amor del niño de sus sueños? ¿Si mami, si?

Las pupilas se le dilataron de emoción, ¿cómo era posible que después de contarle su propia historia a su hija unas doscientas veces, todavía le siguiera gustando oírla? Sonrió. ¡De qué se sorprendía! Si ella, cuando tenía diez años, también rogaba a su madre para que le contara el cuento de la cenicienta, sólo que en su vida ningún príncipe se había casado con ella y la había llevado a vivir a su castillo para toda la eternidad.

Y empezó a relatar su historia de vida, mientras su hija la miraba atentamente sin despegar sus ojitos de los de su madre. La pequeña se durmió en el regazo de Ginny, ésta, al verla dormir plácidamente, la llevó a su cama, la tapó con su mantita de ositos y le dio un beso. Apagó la luz y también ella se fue a dormir.

Pero el sueño no llegó a su mente, porque estaba obstruida por el tráfico de imágenes que se encajonaban entre sí mismos y no se dejaban distinguir claramente. Parecían como una película antigua, o una colección de fotografías en blanco y negro que no dejaban distinguir los detalles más escondidos en ellas. Esa mañana, esa maldita mañana en que lo volvió a ver. Era su película y pasaba con una lentitud asombrosa que mas bien parecía una fotografía en sepia, donde no apreciaba el color porque se eclipsaba bajo la sonrisa de él; donde las tantísimas personas que hubo a su alrededor no le permitieron ver la coloración del momento; una coloración llena de matices tan profundos, porque la sonrisa de él, su mirada cetrina, su rostro enmarcado por la sorpresa, destellaban más colores que el mismo arco iris, pero ella no lo supo ver, pero si sentir.

Lo siguió tras una vida rara, llena de porqués y cuándo… Cuándo se le había olvidado vivir, porqué había dejado de existir, porqué no volvían aquellos días a su lado, cuándo llegaría la verdadera felicidad. Lo siguió tras amaneceres en penumbras y atardeceres tardíos, tan tardíos como su amor. Lo siguió tras la huella que dejaba al andar por las calles, lo siguió en la lluvia, en la luz y en la oscuridad, en los buenos y malos momentos, en cada lágrima, en cada sonrisa, en cada segundo, minuto, hora y día, en cada momento de su ser. Lo siguió esperando, porque tenía la levísima esperanza de que llegara de nuevo.

*******

Una foto maltratada por el pasar de las navidades y cumpleaños no celebrados era lo único que guardaba de ella, de su imagen. Una imagen palpable, porque su recuerdo no contaba, ese no lo podía tocar. Y la veía cada noche, como veía cada mañana al sol, la tocaba antes de irse a dormir como tocaba la mano de su mujer cada vez que recordaba no hacerla sentir mal.

Las emociones se agolpaban en sus ojos y alguna cosa líquida quería salir de ellos, porque otra vez la había dejado ir, porque no la había vuelto a buscar, porque era un tonto miedoso que no quería arriesgarse a ser rechazado, porque imaginaba lo que pudo haber sido, pero no fue.

Y si ese metro nunca hubiera llegado y así no se hubiera llevado a Ginny… ¿él habría tenido una segunda oportunidad con ella? ¿Habrían construido un futuro, juntos?

Lo más seguro es que no, porque si eso hubiera sucedido, él mismo habría buscado la forma de hacerlo realidad… y no fue así.

Siguió mirándola, guardando en su memoria cada facción, cada peca, cada rasgo. La observó con tanta devoción, como si la estuviera viendo en persona. Y para Cho no pasó desapercibido ese momento. Los momentos en que cada noche él se desvivía con ese pedazo de papel que tenía el rostro grabado del amor de la vida de su marido… y no era ella, era una mujer, otra mujer. Y a ella le dolía, porque quería ser la dueña de los pensamientos de él, quería que por ella él se desviviera, que por ella él sonriera, que por ella él volviera del trabajo alegre, ansioso por verla, quería ser su dueña… y no su esposa.

Quería ser su todo, pero era su nada, quería robarle el aliento y lo único que lograba era arrancarle una tristeza, quería que volviera a vivir y ser feliz, pero no podía, porque no la amaba como ella lo amaba a él. Y lo más seguro es que esa noche la ignorara, como lo venía haciendo desde hace cuatro años, porque años atrás aunque sea le dirigía una mirada de buenas noches y ahora… ni eso hacía.

No le había exigido el hijo que siempre quiso, no tenía derecho, él no se lo daría nunca, en cambio a la otra, sí, y con mucho gusto, pero a ella no. La pasión se había extinguido y las caricias íntimas que raras veces lograba darle, eran fingidas. Y eso no era vida.

Y así como él miraba con adoración la foto de aquella otra mujer, ella miraba el rostro de él, con la misma devoción y alegría, esperando alguna sonrisa por parte de su persona, pero nada pasaba. Ya estaba decidida, si su felicidad no era con ella, tendría que buscarla con quien en realidad se la daría… pero le dolía hacer lo que iba a hacer.

-Harry ¿podemos hablar?

La voz chillona de su esposa lo sorprendió. Estaba parada en la entrada de su recámara ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría parada allí sin que él se diera cuenta? No le importaba. Cho bien claro sabía que no la amaba. Y si le iba a reprochar el estar viendo la foto de Ginny, le importaba aún menos. Suspiró cansinamente, ¿ahora que le reprocharía?

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo, pero era lo mejor para los dos.

-Quiero el divorcio.

Se alegró. No pensaba que Cho se la fuera a dejar tan fácil, o que fuera tan generosa. Pero desde hace varios meses venía pensando seriamente en el divorcio como alternativa, como fin a su monótona rutina. No tenían nada que ver, no tenían hijos y si de dinero se trataba, por él no habría problemas.

-Está bien. Yo hablaré con el abogado.

Y se fue, dejándola parada en el umbral de la puerta, porque Cho no se había atrevido a entrar, por el simple hecho de no querer perturbar su tranquilidad. No cruzaron más de veinte palabras y la emocionante conversación se terminó. Así era siempre, no tenían pláticas por más de cinco minutos, no tenían nada que compartir, nada de que hablar, nada en común. Con el tiempo, se fueron convirtiendo en dos extraños que habitaban en la misma casa.

Si algo no le reprochaba a su esposa era que nunca le hubiera dado un hijo, se lo agradecía, y no es que no quisiera tenerlo, no. No quería un pequeño, fruto de un matrimonio sin vida, por el muy posible caso, del sufrimiento de éste, por tener dos padres que de un momento a otro, acabaran en un divorcio. En cambio, si Ginny le hubiera dado un hijo, sería el hombre más feliz del universo. ¿Tendría ella hijos? Lo más seguro es que sí.

Y a su mente llegó el instante de cuando la vio parada, del otro lado del andén, esperando a que pasara el metro, y lo único que se le ocurrió pasar en ese momento fue en él… él que logró perturbarla y hacerla huir. Pero no se arrepentía, porque la había vuelto a ver después de tantos años. Las palabras del diccionario no bastaban para describir el cúmulo de emociones que sintió al verla.

Y ahora se dedicaba a cuidarla tras la única foto que conservaba, tras la mirada inquisitiva de su mujer que le reprochaba su falta de atención, tras sus pasos al salir del trabajo, tras sus huellas en el viento, tras la sonrisa de las niñas que veía cuando pasaba por algún parque perdido entre la citadina multitud, tras los escaparates de tiendas, tras los ojos de los niños, tras su amor.

Anhelaba volver a verla, siquiera una vez, para decirle que la quería y que no la olvidaba. Una sola vez para convencerla de volver a su lado, una sola vez para poder echar atrás su pasado y guardarlo con candado en su clóset, esperando que nunca saliera otra vez para perturbarlo.

*******

Lily corría y brincaba por toda la casa. Estaba sola, su madre había ido con una amiga y tardaría horas en regresar. Estaba feliz, porque ahora si podría investigar entre todas las habitaciones que había en aquella vieja casona en que vivía desde que tenía uso de razón. Podría penetrar al ático, lugar que tenía prohibido, pero que ahora nada le impedía registrar. ¡Qué emoción! Una aventura se extendía frente a ella, y empezaba en ese instante.

Subió corriendo los escalones de madera de dos en dos, corrió con todas las ganas del mundo. Alegre y risueña como lo es una niña de su edad, como un ave que acaba de salir del cascarón, como una mariposa que se libera del capullo y extiende sus alas, porque Lily tenía alas y quería volar.

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación de su madre, como temiendo que estuviera detrás de la puerta y la sorprendiera en su travesura, pero su madre no estaba y ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Abrió el cajón de noche de Ginny, y sacó un puñado de llaves. Volvió a salir del lugar y se encaminó a las escaleras que dirigían al ático.

No tardó ni diez segundos en subirlas. La emoción la consumía. Metió una mediana llave antigua en la cerradura de la apolillada puerta, dio una, dos vueltas y la tercera se abrió. Una punzada de vergüenza la sobrecogió, ¿qué pensaría su madre si la viera en tal situación? De seguro se defraudaría, porque Ginny nunca dudaría de la confianza que depositó en su hija, su pequeña nunca le quebrantaría una promesa. Pero lo estaba haciendo y no le importó. Lo prohibido era lo más tentador y ella estaba tentada con abrir esa puerta. Así que decidida, entró.

Un gritito de emoción se coló en la gran habitación que había. Cerró la puerta y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar. Era el paraíso estar allí dentro, había tantas cosas extraordinarias que le llamaban la atención, que no sabía por donde comenzar.

Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría los muebles que estaban dentro. Algunas sábanas blancas se extendían encima de una mesa, un librero y una silla de las antiguas. Parecía que nadie había entrado en años a ese lugar. De lo que se perdían.

Una ventana sobre el tejado dejaba traspasar los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban y daban un poco de luz al lugar. Cogió una silla y se montó en ella, se puso de puntas y abrió la ventana, dejando pasar a raudales la claridad.

Anduvo por el lugar viendo y bajando, subiendo y echando cosas. Se topó con un viejo sombrero de plumas, con unos guantes de encaje que sólo había visto en las películas de época que su madre acostumbraba ver, con una vieja pipa de fumar que le causó gracia. Había unas descoloridas pero hermosas telas olvidadas al fondo de un cajón, a su mejor amiga le iban a interesar, de seguro que iban a armar la mejor obra de teatro que se hubiese visto en su escuela.

Sobre la mesa de centro que estaba arrinconada, había un viejo librito, pequeño y con polvo. Lo tomó y sopló sobre él. La capa de polvo se extendió como si fuera polvo de hada. En la tapa rezaba "El Fantasma de Canterville", extraño nombre para un libro, lo abrió y empezó a leer

_-Cuando míster Hiram B. Otis, el ministro de América compró Canterville-Chase…_

Desde el principio le llamó la atención el libro y la atrapó con las primeras líneas de la hoja. Continuó leyendo por media hora hasta, que sintió que los párpados se le cerraban por el sueño. Dejó el libro sobre el lugar que estaba, y siguió con su exploración.

Tropezó con un viejo baúl enmohecido. Lo abrió y descubrió que dentro se encontraban las cosas de su madre. Fotos con algunas amigas de seguro. En varias se repetía su tía Hermione, en muchas otras salía sonriendo su tío Ron, pero al llegar a la última se emocionó al ver, por primera vez, reunidos en una misma foto a su tía, a su tío, a su mami y a otro señor que no conocía. Era muy apuesto, de ojos verdes y cabellera rebelde… y fue su sonrisa, lo que más la cautivó. Su gesto denotaba alegría, vida, felicidad, esas cosas que según su madre, ella también sabía lucir cuando sonreía.

Tomó la foto en sus manos y se paró frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el centro del salón. Sonrió y se observó, luego vio la foto donde salía aquel muchacho y se dijo que su sonrisa era idéntica a la de él.

Volvió junto al baúl y empezó a sacar los libros de su madre. Decían muchas cosas interesantes y que esperaba aprender cuando fuera a Hogwarts. Ya había sacado casi todas las cosas que estaban dentro, cuando su mano chocó contra algo duro. Vio y sacó un pequeño cofre de madera rojiza que estaba hasta el fondo.

Lo observó detenidamente y lo abrió. Dentro había dos cartas y una foto. Tomó la primera carta, abrió el sobre, sacó el papel amarillento y comenzó a leer.

_21 de marzo, Londres Inglaterra._

_Ginny:_

_Quizá te sorprendas al recibir esta carta, quizá no, ya no descifro tan fácilmente tus emocio__nes. Tengo tantos años sin verte, que tus pecas pueden haber desaparecido, tu rostro puede haber cambiado, a lo mejor te hayas cortado el pelo y lo más seguro es que, si cambió tu apariencia, también cambiaron tus emocione., Pero de algo estoy seguro, dentro sigues siendo la misma adolescente hermosa y testaruda como te recuerdo que fuiste en Hogwarts._

_Sé que los dos juramos decirnos adiós hace tanto tiempo, decidimos desaparecer del camino que nos unió y seguir nuestro destino, no fui yo, no fuiste tú, fue la decisión tomada por los dos __la que nos llevó a la separación. No te lo reprocho, pero si me arrepiento infinitamente de no haber ido tras de ti aquella tarde en que dijimos adiós, y por eso quiero volverte a ver una vez más, sólo una más. _

_No te pido que regreses a mi lado, aunque con gusto lo haría, pero sé que tú ya tienes compañero, alguien que permanece a tu lado y yo también ya tengo a alguien más, por eso te pido que nos veamos una última vez, para poder decirte adiós para siempre, para olvidarte y tratar de seguir viviendo, aunque me arriesgo a no poder dejarte ir._

_Anda, acepta y por última démonos una oportunidad para vivir en paz. Si aceptas, sólo tienes que ir al lugar que siempre fue nuestro, te espero allí el sábado por la tarde. Sé que iras y yo estaré esperándote, como siempre lo haré._

_Te quiero._

_Harry._

Algunas letras estaban borradas por lo que parecían ser lágrimas. La carta estaba arrugada y en una esquina estaba quemada, indicio de que en un principio la misiva quiso ser destruida, pero al final su madre se retractó. Pero… ¿quién era Harry? ¿El hombre de los ojos verdes y de sonrisa hermosa?

La respuesta a su pregunta se encontraba tras la carta, donde se encontraba la foto. La observó detenidamente, sí, no había duda, el muchacho que aparecía en esa foto era Harry. Algo extraño la embargó, algo muy raro y nuevo, algo que no supo describir.

¿Qué quería decir esa carta? ¿Acaso todo lo que le habían hecho creer era mentira? ¿Hubo alguien más en la vida de su madre? Eran tantas las preguntas que se acumulaban en su mente y de las cuales no tenía ninguna respuesta, que hasta le impedían respirar. No le preguntaría a su madre, de seguro le negaría todo y la regañaría por entrar donde le estaba prohibido. De hecho, su madre era la persona menos indicada para responderle sus preguntas, porque si ella misma se había empeñado en ocultar esas cosas, ahora que caso tenía qué las revelara.

Tomó la otra carta que estaba dentro del cofre. Le dio la vuelta y vio la pulcra letra de su madre escrita sobre el sobre, iba dirigida para ese tal Harry. ¿Qué más secretos guardaría esa carta? Quería abrirla, pero algo le decía que lo que estaba dentro la confundiría aún más de lo que ya estaba. Manoseó el sobre, le dio vueltas, lo vio, lo aventó y volvió a ir por él. Quería y no quería abrirlo.

Se arriesgó. Rasgó el sobre y sacó la hoja doblada, también amarillenta y maltratada. Esa carta no había llegado a su destino, ¿sería correcto que la leyera? Qué importaba, ya estaba en eso, y la leería.

_24 de diciembre, Londres Inglaterra._

_Harry: _

_Quizá me recuerdes como la niña inocente a la cual le robaste el corazón, y hoy que los años han pasado y todo parece haber cambiado, menos mi amor por ti, te puedo decir que mi esposo es el hombre perfecto__, pero no hace latir ni un segundo a mi corazón, como lo hace estrecharme entre tus brazos, perderme en tu mirada y saber que me amas. Pero me pregunto ¿dónde está la felicidad? ¿Acaso la tendré si sólo estoy a tu lado?_

_Puedes tacharme de cobarde, reprocharme mis errores e incluso llegar a imaginar que en tu memoria no hay rastro de mi existencia, y a pesar de lo que sufrimos, vivimos, disfrutamos y tras un adiós nos separamos, mi corazón quiere gritarle al mundo que no hay amor más grande que el que un día nos tuvimos y que a pesar de la distancia hoy nos une con algo en común, nuestra hija, fruto de nuestro amor._

_Una preciosa niña que heredó de ti tu sonrisa, la sonrisa que logró hip__notizarme, que me elevó al cielo. Una sonrisa llena de vida, y que conquistaría tu corazón con sólo verla una vez. Es pequeña, tiene dos años, pero es hermosa y me recuerda tanto a ti. No dudes de que es tu hija porque tiene tu temperamento y sonrisa. Nació de aquel encuentro que juramos olvidar, diciendo que nunca existió, que sólo fue una mentira._

_Por favor, no me reproches mi silencio guardado durante estos años, no sabes por las que pasé, no te pido tampoco que me justifiques, sólo te ruego que aceptes la realidad tal y como es._

_Tal vez ésta sea la definitiva despedida__, pero no puedo dejarte partir sin que sepas la verdad. Espero encontrar algún día tu perdón, te pido no me busques, recuerda que ese encuentro no fue real. No nos hemos vuelto a ver desde hace doce años y nunca nos volveremos a ver._

_Ginevra._

Lágrimas brotaron de sus castaños ojos, lágrimas que salían a borbotones, sin cesar. Nunca había llorado como ahora, nunca había sentido una tristeza tan grande y a la vez una emoción en su corazón, nunca se había sentido tan desamparada, tan sola, tan llena de dudas; nunca le habían mentido como ahora, nunca habría llegado a creer que el que al hombre que le decía papá y que ahora estaba muerto, en realidad era un perfecto extraño que la acogió como hija suya, y que el que en realidad era un extraño conocido por una foto, era su padre.

Las lágrimas continuaron saliendo por mucho tiempo más. Tal vez se durmió en aquel lugar, tal vez la sensación de pérdida que sintió, al caer la noche desapareció, porque cuando salió del lugar con el cofre de su madre, una liviandad la cubrió. Se sentía tan libre como un cervatillo que corre entre las praderas. Parecía que la que había cargado durante años con semejante mentira fuera ella y no su madre, pero aunque no haya sido ella la que mintió, si fue a la que mintieron.

No le diría palabra alguna de lo sucedido a su madre. Actuaría como ella lo hizo, seguiría sus pasos. De todos modos, también ella sabía fingir, como Ginny supo fingir que el "encuentro" con aquel hombre nunca ocurrió. Así fingiría , fingiría que nada supo ni sabe, que nada había pasado, y su padre seguiría siendo el hombre que años atrás murió.

Pero de alguna forma se sentía feliz, porque su madre si fue feliz en una época, porque conoció el verdadero amor, porque tenía un padre… un padre vivo que a lo mejor con el pasar de los años lo buscaría y esperaría para poder decirle papá. Porque ya nada sería igual.

*******

Todo cambió. En el momento en el que Cho se fue de su casa, Harry volvió a tener un respiro en su vida. Se sentía como una persona nueva, una persona liberada. Ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse por no herir los sentimientos de su ex – esposa, ahora ya podía actuar como a él mejor se le antojara.

Quién sabe que fuera a ser de la vida de la mujer que se convirtió en una extraña para él, no le interesaba, sólo le deseaba que encontrara la felicidad, así como él la buscaría, pero … ¿dónde?

Reordenó su casa, movió muebles, colocó los cuadros que tanto le desagradaban a Cho, puso cortinas que dejaban entrar la luz, se deshizo de los viejos tapices y colocó nuevos. Abrió ventanas y desenterró recuerdos. Y por primera vez se dejó pensar con toda la libertad del mundo en su propia casa sin que nadie lo vigilara. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de Hogwarts, de sus amigos, de los juegos, de los momentos alegres vividos, momentos donde estaba presente ella… y se dejó inundar por una paz interior que no sentía hace mucho tiempo.

Estuvo así por espacio de varias horas, cuando decidió ir al centro comercial que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Cogió su abrigo y salió.

No necesitó usar el carro, el lugar al que se dirigía estaba más cerca de lo que alguna vez estuvo su destino de hacerlo feliz. Cruzó dos cuadras a pie y a la tercera ya se encontraba fuera de uno de los centro comerciales más importantes de Londres. Si por él hubiera sido, nunca se habría ido a vivir en ese lugar, fue Cho la que eligió la zona de residencia y a él no le quedó más que aceptar, como siempre aceptó todo.

Una leve brisa azotaba las hojas de los árboles y le revolvía el pelo, despeinándolo. Inspiró fuertemente y tuvo un atisbo de sonrisa. Hace tanto tiempo que no salía a caminar solo por esas calles, siempre que lo hacía era en compañía de su ex mujer. Y tuvo un pensamiento que le hizo ver que su vida había tenido varios fallos, como si un reloj parara y volviera a andar. Porque siempre lo quiso tener todo controlado, todo excepto su destino, y fue éste el que lo controló a él, el que lo hizo olvidar las buenas alegrías y confundir el tomar de la mano a su esposa con la felicidad que sentía cuando besaba a Ginny. Pero no se debían comparar, porque besar a Cho era como besar a la vecina de enfrente… pero besar a Ginny, era como besar al sol, era lo que le hacía sentir un calor especial.

Atravesó la avenida que a esas horas estaba tranquila y entró por las puertas automáticas. Subió por las escaleras al segundo nivel y se encaminó a la tienda en la que había visto aquella pintura que años atrás vio con Ginny en un parque pequeño, y dijeron que, cuando se casaran, comprarían para adornar su sala. Y sí se habían casado, pero no juntos, cada quien por su lado, olvidándose de la pintura hasta ese momento.

Por suerte, en aquella galería de arte sí estaba la pintura. Un paisaje de un valle perdido lleno de violetas, de un pintor desconocido. La compró, pero no se la llevó. Tenía pensado otro fin para ese objeto. No lo colgaría en su casa, sino que lo enviaría a otra.

-Vamos Lily, no te atrases.

La pequeña niña se entretuvo viendo los escaparates de la tienda llena de muñecas que había en aquel centro comercial. Otra niña morena la acompañaba, iban tomadas de las manos, tenían la misma edad y sonreían como ángeles.

Una señora morena, alta y de rasgos afro americanos iba con ellas. Era la madre de la otra pequeña, de la mejor amiga de Lily, y las llevaba de paseo. Se entretuvieron en cada tienda en la que las niñas veían alguna muñeca o juegos. Eran adorables aquellas dos criaturas, tan distintas pero tan amigas, que parecían hermanas.

Empezaron a caminar de nuevo, a veces corriendo, otras tropezando, algunas riendo, pero siempre tomadas de las manos. La madre iba adelante, pero de vez en cuando las volteaba a ver para asegurarse de que no les pasara nada.

De pronto todo cambió. La mano blanca de Lily se fue desprendiendo de la mano morena de la otra pequeña, y echó a correr en dirección contraria a la que iban. La niña le gritaba que se detuviera y volviera, pero Lily no volteaba a verla. La señora, alarmada, también le gritaba. Pero si Lily no le había hecho caso a su amiga, menos a la mamá.

Iba corriendo con mucha velocidad, como nunca había corrido en su vida. Sentía las miradas de las personas en ella, pero no le importaba, algo dentro de su pecho saltaba sin cesar y escurría por sus entrañas haciéndole latir aceleradamente el pulso. Lo había visto, lo vio pasar, vio su reflejo en uno de los cristales de las tiendas y por eso echó a correr, porque tenía que verlo... de cerca.

Sintió que alguien tiraba de su abrigo, no le veía la cara porque estaba atrás de él. Giró su cabeza y se topó con una niña. Se sorprendió muchísimo. Era idéntica a ella, a Ginny. ¿Acaso sería su hija? Imposible.

Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron, también tenía los mismos ojos que ella, no era posible, tenía que ser una casualidad. Y al cruzar su mirada esmeralda con la almendrada de la pequeña, juró ver un brillo verdoso en sus ojitos. No era el reflejo de su mirada, no. Era una característica propia de la mirada de la niña. Aunque tenía ojos cafés, un brillo verdoso cubría sus iris.

Un fuego lo abrazó por dentro, le encogió el corazón y sintió una ternura extraña, una que nunca había sentido. Cualquier niño inspiraba ternura, pero esa niña, esa en especial, lo sobrecogió y le instaló un sentimiento raro en el corazón.

Lo vio y supo que era él. Era el mismo hombre de la foto. Y tenía que abrazarlo porque quizá nunca más lo volvería a ver. Pero no lo abrazó por obligación, le nació desde lo más profundo de su ser. Ella pensaba que cuando llegara la hora de verlo, no sentiría nada porque era un extraño… pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, parado y viéndola, supo que era el extraño más conocido del mundo y la persona que más quería. al igual que su madre.

La niña entrelazó sus manitas alrededor de él. Apenas lograba llegarle a la cintura, pero entonces él también entornó sus brazos a su alrededor y la abrazó. Se sintieron como si se conocieran de toda una vida, pero lo soltó. Metió su manita en la bolsa de manta que llevaba y sacó un papel, era un sobre amarillo y viejo. Se lo entregó, él lo tomó y volvió a verle sus ojos, ésta vez si vio su reflejo en la mirada de la niña.

Cuando quiso decirle algo, ella ya había corrido. Lo que alcanzó a ver fue como una cabellera pelirroja se mecía al compás que la niña corría perdiéndose entre las miradas atónitas de los presentes.

*******

_10 años atrás..._

Sentado sobre una silla, en algunas de las mesas del Caldero Chorreante se encontraba. Llevaba bastante tiempo esperando, pero no importó, porque lo que esperaba llegaría tarde o temprano, él lo sabía. Ya que para lo que llevaba de vida, las oportunidades que en realidad valían la pena no lo habían esperado a él y se habían ido, o quizá nunca llegaron, y si la única que llegó fue esa, la de ser feliz al lado de ese alguien especial, la dejó pasar sin siquiera ponerse a pensar qué sería de él desde ese día que dijo adiós.

Las flores que colgaban del balcón del restaurante se mecían al compás de la ola de viento que se esparcía por el lugar. Violetas. Eran violetas, las flores preferidas de ella, con las que tanto se identificaba por ser como era. El sol brillaba en el cielo, pero a veces se escurría tras los nubarrones que enmarcaban el manto celeste. La taza de café estaba medio vacía, llevaba así más de media hora y no pensaba volverla a llenar.

Alguien se situó atrás de él. Por fin llegaba, siempre supo que iría, nunca dudó ni por un instante, porque la conocía mejor que a sí mismo, mejor que a todos. Porque en diez años de no verse, la conoció más que en todo el tiempo de estar juntos. Su recuerdo fue su mejor compañero después de la soledad. Y en ese día se despedirían para siempre, ya nunca se volverían a ver y sus vidas no se cruzarían, tomando así rumbos distintos, y no sería tan difícil porque una vez, años atrás, lo hicieron y aunque dolió, volvieron a comenzar, ésta vez sería igual.

Se colocó frente a él y vio como una sombra cubría su rostro. Sus miradas se conectaron y el corazón de los dos volvió a latir al mismo tiempo, como siempre sucedía cuando se veían.

-Viniste.

Y sonrieron los dos con tristeza y añoranza, porque la despedida comenzaba allí, en el reencuentro de dos miradas, ya que sus corazones en todo momento permanecieron juntos. Allí no era el mejor lugar para decir adiós. Tuvieron que caminar dos calles para llegar al lugar indicado.

Entraron a la pequeña habitación tapizada por un papel viejo y desvencijado que cubría las paredes. Una ventana colocada cerca de la cama era la conexión con el mundo exterior. Ella se asomó, vio como los carros pasaban por la carretera, allá abajo, seguían su trayecto y se perdían en el horizonte. Se dijo para sí misma que eso se podría comparar con la monotonía de lo que hasta ese momento había sido su destino. Siempre supo que estuvo situada en el inicio, en un comienzo, en algún punto de partida, no supo cuál fue, pero si supo que su acompañante fue Harry. Después emprendió su camino, una marcha constante que a lo mejor no planeó y por eso en varias ocasiones salió herida o con contratiempos, pero de lo que nunca se dio cuenta fue en qué precisa hora se perdió de rumbo. No supo cuando se equivocó y a lo mejor nunca lo sabría, por eso debió seguir adelante, aunque ya sola, y así su destino se había ido perdiendo en el horizonte, siguiendo una carretera recta que no indicaba mas que rutina y una que otra alegría producida por su hija. Y así siguió hasta ese momento en que se volvió a encontrar con él, donde tomó una desviación, pero fue lo mejor de su vida.

Le colocó las manos en los brazos mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y comenzaba a trazar un sendero de besos en el cuello y clavícula, se giró y sus labios se encontraron. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como nunca lo había hecho, lo cubrió de besos por toda su cara, poniendo más atención a su boca.

Un calor que refulgía dentro de ellos, se coló logrando instalarse dentro del cuarto, aunque la temperatura con el avance de la tarde había ido descendiendo. No tardaron muchos segundos en darse cuenta de que la ropa sobraba, pero tampoco había prisa para despojarse tan rápidamente de ella. Harry quería disfrutar del contacto de su piel contra la de ella en ese instante, pero Ginny era distinta, lo que quería era prolongar la tarde lo más que se pudiera. La fue despojando de su ropa poco a poco, sin prisas ni escrúpulos, tenía toda la eternidad para amarla. Fue deleitándose con la mujer que tenía frente a él, adorándola con su mirada. Cuando le deslizó la manga de su blusa y dejó al descubierto su hombro, se inclinó y lo besó; le encantaba hacer eso y en especial allí, porque las motitas de pecas que se esparcían en esa parte de su cuerpo le fascinaban, era su marca personal, un detalle en ella que nunca desaparecería y que él amaba, le encantaba recordarle que el primer hombre que besó esas pecas, fue él.

Pronto también la ropa de él se unió a la de ella, y mutuamente se observaron, con tal vehemencia que los hizo amarse todavía más, si es que se podía. Ella se le antojaba tan hermosa, tan exquisita que podría seguir observándola por todos los siglos que el mundo existiera, y a él sólo le parecerían unos cuantos minutos. La cargó y la tendió sobre la manta de la cama. Él se colocó frente a ella y Ginny juraría que el mundo se podría acabar en ese mismo instante, pero eso no le importaría, porque estaría junto a él. No dudó un segundo en mirarlo, lo conocía a la perfección pero nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

Se besaron poco a poco, con ternura. Pero en determinado momento los besos se convirtieron en lazos de fuego que los unían en la pasión. Se unieron como nunca lo hicieron con otro. Se entregaron mutuamente como no lo hicieron nunca, ni siquiera en la primera vez… después de todo, lo más difícil no era la primera, sino la última vez. Y cuando él se fundió dentro del ser de ella, le susurró al oído lo que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

-Te amo.

Se derramó en su interior, acogió su alma en sus manos, se la metió hasta por los poros, la marcó como suya aunque ya hubiese sido de otro… pero aquel otro no la hacía vibrar como lo hacía él, no la llenaba como él. El otro no lograba que se entregara como se le entregaba a él.

Y ella por su parte se entregó, dejó que la amara sin reservas, que la adorada en cuerpo y alma. Dio y tomó como sólo lograba hacerlo él. Y aquella lejana tarde de marzo, el lazo que los unió fue algo que sobrepasaba los límites del amor, que los acogía y los elevaba más allá del cielo, tocando las estrellas, porque nunca estuvieron más unidos que en ese instante. Cuando llegaron al punto más intenso de la unión, su amor los hizo elevarse en un éxtasis que les permitió robarle por algunos segundos los colores al arco iris.

Permanecieron abrazados, juntos en la habitación hasta muy entrada la noche. No querían pero debían irse.

-Te veo el próximo sábado.

-No.

Él no volvió a insistir, supo que era caso perdido y aceptó la renuncia, su renuncia. Se vistieron en silencio, ella cogió su bolsa y giró el picaporte para salir, pero se lo impidió.

-No tenemos que decir adiós, ésta vez no.

-Sí. Tenemos que decir adiós porque ahora ya es la despedida definitiva.

Lo vio a los ojos, sabía que sufría, que dos corazones que latían al mismo tiempo como uno solo se estaban rasgando en varios fragmentos y no había ninguna posibilidad de que algún parche o curita los volviera a pegar, porque ahora si era el adiós eterno. Harry asintió en silencio. Y ahora fue él quien tomó el picaporte para salir, pero antes de hacerlo, habló.

-Será como si nunca hubiéramos existido, esto nunca pasó y los dos somos unos perfectos extraños que alguna vez compartieron la misma escuela, cruzaron alguna palabra. Y si por azares del destino nos llegamos a encontrar en la plazoleta de la calle, sonreirás como lo harías frente a un viejo compañero. Un placer conocerte pero tengo que decir adiós, Ginevra.- Sonrió.

Y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, dejándola sola.

-Será como tú quieras, como yo quiero. No nos hemos vuelto a ver en diez años, esto nunca ocurrió.

Fue apenas un susurro audible lo que dijo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara al otro lado de la puerta.

*******

¿Se le puede robar el aliento al sol? ¿Se puede viajar en barcos de papel, que surquen ríos de colores y que anclen en las estrellas? ¿Se puede olvidar al primer y único amor? ¿Se puede volver a ser feliz después de verlo partir?

Podrían contestarse sólo las dos primeras preguntas con una respuesta afirmativa, pero las últimas dos le costarían millones de años en entender, o tal vez sí las entendía, pero lo que no entendía era la forma de decir que el primer amor es el único, y lo más doloroso era volver a vivir después de verlo partir.

Y si el destino se hubiese empeñado en hacerte la persona más feliz del universo, pero de la nada te hubiera arrancado esa felicidad hasta provocándote olvidar lo que es sonreír ¿se le podría dar una segunda oportunidad, porque tal vez te quitó las estrellas, pero más tarde te las devolvería y en el paquete ahora vendría incluido hasta el sol? ¿Se estaría dispuesto a aceptarla?

El tiempo se logró colar en sus vidas, apolillando sus ilusiones, maltratando las que aún quedaban, pero hubo una chispa de luz que permaneció encendida en medio de toda esa oscuridad, una cálida luz dentro del baúl empolvado, tratando de darle un poco de calidez a sus recuerdos, inventando finales felices, intentando colorear las hojas desteñidas por los años dándole matices magenta, iluminando rincones donde Ginny había olvidado a su inocencia. La pequeña muñeca de porcelana seguía dentro, muy dentro y hasta el fondo, algo rota y desquebrajada pero viva aún, resistiendo tempestades, y la más difícil de ella, la que decía que Ginny negaba tener dentro de sí a la niña que fue.

Harry, con el tiempo, fue saliendo de su encasillamiento y se enfrentó de nuevo a la vida. Él no tenía hijos, sólo amigos, muy buenos amigos que en ocasiones le recordaban lo hermoso de la vida. Pero había decidido hace poco tiempo volver a comenzar, después de todo, de eso se trataba la vida, de finales y comienzos, porque todo comenzaba por el final. A veces, solía preguntarse qué haría si tuviera a su lado a algún niño que le recordara la emoción de vivir, pero en otras muchas ocasiones había reflexionado que tener un hijo con Cho no hubiese sido lo mismo que con Ginny, aunque los dos hubieran sido igual de especiales, sólo que diferentes.

Y quizá, sólo tal vez, el destino podría empeñarse en volver a juntarlos aunque fuese un instante fugaz en su determinada vida, pero la pregunta era si ellos verían esa oportunidad, o la dejarían pasar como en otras ocasiones. A lo mejor la persona que los uniera sería alguien en común.

-Mamá, mamá, apúrate, que se nos hace tarde y quiere comenzar a llover.

El chocar de una rama del abeto que estaba cerca de la ventana de la sala rezumbó dentro de la casa. Al fondo, sobre una repisa se encontraba colocado un reloj antiguo que se hacía notar por el incesante _tic tac_ de sus manecillas, Lily tamborileaba los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la mesa de centro y con la otra acariciaba al labrador que tenía echado al lado, sobre sus pies. Miró de nuevo el reloj, por Dios, su madre no podía ser más tardada, llevaba más de media hora encerrada en su baño haciendo quien sabe qué cosa.

Por fin salió. No llevaba nada de extraordinario en su atuendo, una falda negra con blusa blanca a juego eran su vestimenta para ese día, el maquillaje que cubría su rostro se veía intachable, seguro que por eso se había tardado, se lo retocó, pero sus ojos mostraban algo rojizo dentro de ellos. Tomó el bolso que colgaba del perchero y Lily jaló su mano para que emprendieran el camino.

Como siempre, la ciudad se volvía a situar en medio de una borrasca que ésta vez aún no comenzaba, pero sólo a ellas se les ocurría salir un jueves, a las ocho de la noche a comprar un libro en el lugar más alejado de su casa, que estaba tras la otra orilla de Londres, cruzando el Támesis, tomando rumbo por otra carretera que doblada a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y así sucesivamente, hasta que llegaban hasta la librería que buscaban. A esas horas de la noche si había actividad entre las calles y avenidas pero no tanta como la que hubo hace más de dos horas.

-Lily, ¿por qué querías venir a estas horas a comprar un estúpido libro que bien podríamos haber comprado mañana saliendo de la escuela?

La pequeña niña la miró con unos enormes ojos que la escrutaban y hacían sentir mal a Ginny, en lugar de que ella hiciera sentir mal a su hija por haberla sacado de la comodidad de su casa para ir de turistas a una Librería tras el otro lado del mundo, bueno no tan lejos, sólo para comprar alguno de los libros de Agatha Christie. Pero ¿quién le mandaba a tener una hija que adorara la emoción y suspenso? Lily Volvió a jalar de la mano a su madre para ponerla bajo la protección de la marquesina del lugar, pues unas finas gotas ya empezaban a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Hum, porque a lo mejor no tenías tiempo mañana y porque ya me lo habías prometido, así que mejor entramos.

Dentro del negocio no había mucha gente, sólo algunas personas que iban y venían de estante en estante con libros, hojeándolos y distrayéndose con cualquier ejemplar que les pareciera interesante. Entraron al lugar y comenzaron a mezclarse entre las personas.

En el fondo del establecimiento, cerca de la caja, se encontraba una silla desocupada. Ginny dejó que su hija comenzara su búsqueda, y ella se fue a sentar a aquel lugar. No tenía con qué entretenerse así que echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había dos niñas rubias tomadas de cada mano de su madre, mientras el padre examinaba un libro de finanzas, le extrañaba que toda la familia hubiese acudido solo para acompañar al señor a comprar un libro que sólo le interesaba a él. Después, paseó sus orbes castañas que chocaron contra una anciana, como de setenta años, que sostenía entre sus manos un libro de Jane Austen, esa autora era de sus preferidas, y parecía que de la ancianita también.

Alguien se apareció tras de aquella mujer mayor, alguien como ella, un anciano, un señor con arrugas en el rostro y hebras plateadas por pelo, una persona que tomó de la mano a su acompañante con toda la delicadez posible, como temiendo que se fuera a romper allí mismo, como si fuera de cristal. La mujer le cogió la mano y juntos fueron hasta la caja, que se encontraba cerca de Ginny, y ella, para su deleite, vio como después de que los años hayan pasado, los dos seguían mirándose como si fuera la primera vez. ¡Qué envidia! Cómo le hubiera encantado tener un compañero con el cual llegara a envejecer, que le tomara de la mano, que la ayudara en sus desvaríos de anciana, pero no tendría ese privilegio. Las dos personas pagaron el libro y salieron del lugar perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la calle.

Podrían seguir pasando los años, podría seguir encontrándose con parejas de ancianos que se mirasen como los que acaba de ver, podría seguir pasando con inexplicable laxitud, podría querer a otro hombre, volver a sonreír o volver a soñar, pero no podría volver a amar como alguna vez lo hizo, porque su capacidad de amar estaba reservada, sólo para él. Ya no eran unos adolescentes con hormonas, ni unos jóvenes con ilusiones en el futuro. Ahora eran dos adultos que estaban en la plenitud de su vida, en la época en que las personas se detienen a pensar qué ha sido de su vida, qué no han hecho para hacerlo, y emprender las viejas empresas que olvidaron en los treinta. Ya no era un amor tierno, recién descubierto y con las estrellas apenas alumbrándoles el sendero a transitar… eran dos personas con más experiencia, que enfrentaron situaciones, con un amor que no durmió, sólo estuvo reservado en algún lugar de su corazón, esperando volver a encontrarse con su corazón semejante. Era un amor de adultos, apasionado y vibrante, pero a la vez tierno y con calma. Y si alguna vez se volvieran a encontrar ya no podrían prometerse el cielo y las estrellas, ya no podrían pensar en la eternidad como lo haría un adolescente, ahora sólo podrían ofrecerse un presente inestable. Porque los dos sabrían que las promesas de amor eterno se pueden cumplir mejor, si los dos son concientes de que quizá eso no fuera posible.

-Mamá- Lily se paró frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa que le llegaba hasta las orejas, sacando a su madre de sus cavilaciones- ¿podrías bajarme el libro de aquel estante?

Ginny giró su cabeza hacia donde apuntaba su hija y vio el porqué de que la niña no pudiera alcanzar el libro. No lo alcanzaría aunque se parara de puntillas, así que fue junto a la chiquilla para pasárselo. Hasta arriba se encontraba el libro que su hija tanto quería, era de misterio, como le solían gustar. Suspiró, se inclinó un poco, y aunque la niña no alcanzara bajar el tomo, Ginny le llegaba perfectamente al estante en que se encontraba, ni siquiera necesita pararse de puntas.

Lo malo era que el libro que necesitaba bajar estaba tapujado de otros ejemplares que se encontraban a los lados, sería un poco difícil sacarlo sin que se le cayeran todos esos. Puso la mano derecha sobre todos esos libros que estorbaban para así evitar su segura caída, mientras que con la izquierda intentaba sacar el ejemplar que su hija quería, pero… fue en vano, porque todos los tomos que obstruían el paso se cayeron del estante y fueron a dar al piso con un estrepitoso ruido, pero que no alteró la inmutabilidad del lugar ni un segundo.

_Latía lentamente, con pausa, más rápido, intensamente, desbocadamente, le latía en la garganta y no sabía porqué._

Se inclinó hacia abajo para recogerlos, tomó varios libros, como seis, y Lily quien sabe donde se había metido. Se volvió a poner en pie y justo cuando iba a colocar uno de los ejemplares caídos, se le ocurrió mirar del otro lado del estante, por el hueco que se habían dejado los libros al caer. Algún brillo cetrino le vino a perfeccionar el mundo, a descolocarle las ideas, a tambalearle el piso, a hacerle ver luciérnagas.

_Latía con una fuerza impetuosa que le recorría por las venas, dentro de las entrañas, que le provocaba dolor de cabeza, con algo inusual y perfecto que hacia girar al mundo de arriba abajo y no como correspondía._

El mundo bien podría estarse cayendo a pequeños trocitos, el cielo se podría estar incendiando, el agua se podría haber evaporado y ella ni cuenta se daría… porque él vino a opacar todo lo que importaba, porque su mirada tuvo que chocar con la suya, porque se tuvieron que venir a encontrar en el lugar más inusual de la ciudad, porque era imposible que se volvieran a ver después de tantos años.

Hubo diez años entre su despedida y nuevo reencuentro, aquel en donde juraron que eso nunca había pasado, donde ella concibió a Lily. Existieron otros seis años, donde en alguna estación de metro se toparon en un mundo lleno de imperfecciones y locuras, donde gente va y viene y no se detiene a pensar en cuantas personas pueden estar viviendo el momento más extraño de su vida. Y hubo otros cuatros años antes de que el destino se decidiera a juntarlos nuevamente y ahora en una librería, pero eso qué importaba, si para ellos esos veinte veranos transcurridos en un reloj de arena, coronados por la monotonía, no habían existido. Sólo habían sido un espacio ínfimo entre un adiós y un nuevo hola, que hacían parecer que la última vez que se vieron fue ayer. Y ahora se volvían a encontrar, como viejos amigos que han compartido tardes de café.

Y él la vino a amar con su corazón, con toda su alma, con un sólo corazón que crecía enormemente, y que bien podría no caberle en el pecho. Con un corazón que abarcaba todo su cuerpo, pero que bastaba para amarla eternamente y con la locura de esquizofrénico. La amó más que en otros instantes, más que aquellas veces que creía perderla, o quizá la amó como siempre la había amado, porque ya no la podría amar más de lo que la empezó a amar hace tantos otoños atrás. La adoró como a una tarde de lluvia, a una noche de pasión, como a un atardecer, a un día cálido de primavera, como se ama al sol y a la luna, a la vida y a los buenos amigos, como se ama a la única oportunidad de amar, como sólo se puede amar al amor verdadero.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar provocando un temblor dentro de ellos mismos. Volvió a dejar caer los libros y quiso salir corriendo, como una vez atrás lo hizo.

Pero él esta vez no la dejaría ir, porque Lily lo empujó a que no la dejara escapar, le dio lo que necesitaba, una enorme sonrisa que derretiría al mismísimo Voldemort, e hizo lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacer.

Una mano cálida la vino a sujetar antes de que se dejara caer al precipicio y se estrellara contra un dolor agónico que le rompiera el corazón, una sonrisa amiga que siempre estuvo allí esperando para volver a esbozarla, una mirada que iluminaba cien habitaciones, un corazón que la amaría por siempre. La puerta estaba abierta y no dejaría que se volviera a cerrar.

-Ésta vez no voy a dejar que te vallas.

Ginny no luchó por irse. Harry la miró a los ojos y ella también lo hizo, mientras Lily, desde un rinconcito chiquito, los observaba con una inmensa ilusión, la ilusión de su madre y padre depositada en ella, una pequeña que la había conservado y que ahora se las regresaba. No hubo fuegos artificiales, ni _vivas_, ni _aleluyas_, no se oyeron cantos celestiales, ni nada especial. La gente siguió observando los libros, el lugar de pronto se pobló de personas y todo siguió su curso, porque el momento especial era de ellos y de nadie más. Y quizá, alguna persona más se estaría reencontrando con la vida en ese instante, pero sólo ella sería su dueña.

Era él. El amor de su vida. El hombre al que le había dicho adiós. El hombre de aquella habitación de un hotel de paso. Lo tenía frente a ella, luchando por una realidad invisible, pero que podía tocar. El padre de su hijo. Su hombre perfecto, que con todos los defectos lo hacía mejor cada vez, que con sólo mirarla la derretía, por fin era él, después de veinte años, por fin era para ella.

Era ella. El amor de su vida. La mujer que tantas alegrías le había dado, a la que ahora rogaba que no lo dejara otra vez. La madre de su hija, la persona a la que alguna vez le dijo adiós pero que ya no sería así. Era la mujer de su vida, por la que siempre había esperado, y por fin podría vivirla.

Mientras la ciudad se diluía entre las luces de los edificios, los faroles de las calles, el zumbido de los automóviles al pasar por la carretera, los pasos de las personas, y una finísima lluvia caía afuera, volvieron a ser dos adolescentes cuyas vidas alguna vez se cruzaron en una estación de trenes, cuyas bocas susurraron holas, cuyas miradas se inundaron por el brillo de la otra, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaban al verse, cuyos sueños compartieron. Volvieron a ser dos adolescentes con cuerpos de adultos, pero con alma de jóvenes, que ahora se reencontraban, y ésta vez sería para siempre. Dos adolescentes que lo único que hicieron fue verse.

Y sonreír.

* * *

Ya está. Listo. Por fin me digné a publicar la segunda parte. Y eso que en un principio no había considerado hacerla, pero debido a todas las peticiones de que no fuera una mala onda y los dejara separados, escribí esta parte. Espero que les haya gustado, mejor dicho, espero que haya sido creible eso de la hija XD

Ya saben, una chica feliz es una chica con reviews.

Muchas gracias. Y ¡Feliz dia a todos los pás! A todos los super papás como el mío, que me ha aguantado por 15 años. Te quiero pa, aunque dudo que algún dia llegue a ver eesto.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 21/06/09**


End file.
